Lauren's Story Chapter 4
by meganstewart155
Summary: This is my 4th chapter on Lauren's story all feedback welcome, and appreciated... Hope you like it Megan xxx 3


Hey Everyone! This is chapter 4 of Lauren's Story, really hope you like it! PS I wanted to say thank you to everyone who are giving me all the feedback! It really helps and inspires me to update so often!

**Lauren's ****POV:**

I felt sick at what Whitney had just told me, I didn't know how to react, I just lay there in silence the whole room was in silence. I was utterly disgusted, my own friend, or what I thought to be a friend had turned her back on me, she wanted me to get ill, she wanted to see me in pain again. All these thoughts were swirling round my head, and I found myself getting frustrated and confused, I wanted Joey, I just wanted Joey.

"You're lying!" Lucy snapped at Whitney.

"I saw you!" Whitney discretely replied.

I didn't want to listen to them, either of them, I just wanted Joey, I wanted Joey to know I didn't intentionally get drunk last night, I'd been played, played be my own (so-called) friend. I didn't want to get upset but I ended up getting myself all upset and teary, and before I knew it I couldn't see out of my own eyes because of the tears.

"Lauren I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk and stupid! I...I didn't think you'd get in such a state, I didn't think it would be this bad!"

I wasn't listening to her, the more I heard her voice, the more I felt sick and the more I cried, she really hurt me, of all people my friends were the ones I thought I needed the people that were meant to take care of me.

"Lauren... Lauren, say something please" she sounded desperate, yet I didn't believe a word.

The two of them were looking at me, looking at me and watching me cry, I felt embarrassed yet I just couldn't stop, my heart was just breaking... in front of them, in front of Lucy which is what she's wanted, always wanted.

"Joey!" I could hardly speak because of all the tears, my throat was hurting and was quite, I cleared my throat, and tried again.

"Joey!" I yelled as loud as I could, I could see Lucy's face worry, it made me feel better yet I was still crying my heart out.

To my relief Joey heard my this time, he barged in the hospital room with a very distressed look on his face, walked right over to me in my bed and wiped away my tears. He made me feel safe just being next to me, but when he touched me, on my face, it was like when we fell in love.

"What did you do?" He snapped at Whitney.

Whitney had fear on her face, for the first time I'd ever heard, Joey sounded threatening, he just looked at her, viciously.

"It's Lucy." I managed to get out, before bursting into more tears.

"She spiked my drink Joey, she did this to me!"

I thought Joey was going to kill her, he had a horrible look in his eye, right now I wanted to kill her!

"Is this true?" He said looking at Lucy.

She couldn't look at him, she didn't respond, I could see Joey was just getting angrier, and angrier, he looked as if he was going to explode!

"Lucy!" He angrily shouted at her.

Lucy yet again never said a word but managed to weakly nodded her head, she looked scared, this was the first time I'd seen Lucy she Joey any emotion except from flirting emotions. I couldn't even enjoy any of this because I was still crying!

"You're pathetic Lucy, you know that, pathetic! Get out!" He yelled viciously.

"Both of you." He added, while looking at Whitney.

"No I want to stay, I want to sort this out, to make it up to you!" Lucy replied calmly looking at me. I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want to sort it out either... She made me feel sick!

"Lucy, you betrayed my, when I needed you the most, you put me back in this hospital you put alcohol back on my list when I had finally got it off, after all these years." I coldly said back, I then burst into another flood of tears, which resulted in Joey giving my hand a squeeze.

"Please Lucy just go, and just stay out my life... I don't need you and your cold games anymore!" I added.

This last rant finally sent them of, and it was just me and Joey, who couldn't seem to stop hugging me and making sure I was ok, he made me feel so good, so strong yet venerable, a good venerable.

"Lauren babe, you need to get some rest ok, so I am going to head off" Joey slipped in. He saw my face drop.

"Plus if I don't get back to the R&R now I will more than likely lose my job, but I will be up tomorrow, to check up on you, ok?"

With that he was off, but I didn't mind really, I was so tiered as it was, I had had a terrible day I just wanted to forget, but for sure I won't be letting anymore Lucy's back into my life!

Thanks for reading, like I said before I love you feedback, any feedback so be honest, I can only get better! Thanks!

Megan xxxx 3


End file.
